Paige
| birth_place = Norwich, England | death_date = | death_place = | resides = Tampa, Florida | billed = Norwich, England | trainer = Roy Bevis Klondyke Kate Ricky Knight Zak Zodiac James Harrison | debut = 2005 | retired = April 9, 2018 | partners = Bradley Walden (?–2015) Kevin Skaff (2015–2016) Alberto Del Rio (2016–2017) }} Saraya-Jade Bevis (born 17 August 1992) is an retired English professional wrestler and actress. She is signed to WWE, where she performs under the ring name Paige. She is a former three-time WWE Divas Champion, a former WWE Women's Tag Team Champion, a record 33-time WWE Women's Hardcore Champion and the inaugural NXT Women's Champion. She is the only person to have held both the Divas and NXT Women's Championships concurrently. At the age of 13, Bevis made her debut in 2005 in the World Association of Wrestling, a promotion run by her family, under the ring name Britani Knight. She went on to hold several championships on independent circuits within Europe. In 2011, she signed a contract with WWE and started wrestling within its developmental systems, eventually debuting on WWE's main roster in April 2014. In her debut match on the main roster, she won the Divas Championship for the first time, becoming the second woman in WWE history to win a championship in her debut match and the youngest champion in the title's history at the age of 21. In Wrestling *'Finishing moves' **''Black Widow (Octopus hold) – 2014; parodied from AJ Lee **''Paige-Turner ''(Swinging leg hook fireman's carry slam) – 2012–14; used as a signature thereafter **''PTO (Paige Tapout) ''(Inverted sharpshooter with double chickenwing) – 2012–16; used as a signature thereafter **''Ram-Paige ''(NXT) (Cloverleaf while kneeling on the opponents back) – 2012–13 **''Ram-Paige ''(WWE) / ''Knight Light ''(independent circuit) (Cradle DDT) **''Shockwave ''(Sit-out pendulum facebuster) – 2016–prester *'Signature moves''' **Diving headbutt''' **Fallaway slam **Fisherman suplex **Frog splash **Hair-pull toss **High knee, to a cornered or kneeling opponent **''Knight Rider (leg trap sunset flip powerbomb) (independent circuit) **Modified cross-legged STF **Multiple back elbows to a cornered opponent **Multiple headbutts **Multiple knee lifts, to an opponent leaning through the ropes, with theatrics **Multiple short-arm clotheslines **Multiple stomps, to the chest of an opponent seated in the corner **Rope hung Boston crab (independent circuit) **Running single leg dropkick **Samoan drop **Somersault senton, from the ring apron **''Stan Lane (independent circuit) / side kick (WWE) *'''Managers **'Rebecca Knox / Becky Lynch' **'Charlotte' **'Sasha Banks' **Bayley *'Wrestlers Managed' **'Rick Viktor **'Becky Lynch' **'Sasha Banks' **'Charlotte' **Bayley *'Nicknames' **'"The Anti-Diva" **'"The Diva of Tomorrow"' *'Entrance Themes' **"Faint" by Linkin Park (Shimmer) **"Smashed in the Face" by George Gabriel (FCW/NXT; 19 March 2012 – 26 February 2014) **"Stars in the Night" by CFO$ (NXT/WWE; 27 February 2014 – July 19, 2016) **'"Can You Feel My Heart" '''by Bring Me the Horizon (July 24, 2016 – present) Championships and Accomplishments *'German Stampede Wrestling''' **GSW Ladies Championship (1 time) *'Herts & Essex Wrestling' **HEW Women's Championship (2 times) *'Premier Wrestling Federation' **PWF Ladies Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Sweet Saraya *'Pro-Wrestling: EVE' **Pro-Wrestling: EVE Championship (1 time) *''Pro Wrestling Illustrated'' **PWI ranked her No. 1''' of the top 50 female wrestlers in the PWI Female 50 in 2014 **PWI ranked her No. '2 '''of the top 50 female wrestlers in the PWI Female 50 in 2015 *'Real Deal Wrestling **RDW Women's Championship (1 time) *'Real Quality Wrestling' **RQW Women's Championship (1 time) *''Rolling Stone'' **Diva of the Year (2014) *'Swiss Championship Wrestling' **SCW Ladies Championship (1 time) *'World Association of Women's Wrestling' **WAWW British Ladies Championship (1 time) **WAWW British Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Melodi **WAWW Ladies Hardcore Championship (1 time) *''Wrestling Observer Newsletter'' **''5 Star Match (2016) vs. Becky Lynch on January 24 *'''WWE NXT **'NXT Women's Championship (1 time) *'WWE' **WWE Divas Championship (3 times) **WWE Women's Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Charlotte and Bayley1 **WWE Women's Hardcore Championship (33 times) **Fourth Grand Slam Champion 1Paige defended the championship with Bayley and Charlotte under the Freebird Rule. Though Paige only defended the title once. Category:1992 births Category:WWE Divas Champions Category:WWE Women's Tag Team Champions Category:WWE Women's Hardcore Champions Category:NXT Women's Champions